


Let Hands Do What Lips Do

by rabidchild67



Series: Any Sensual Feast [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Peen, Hand porn, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim uses his hands on Spock. </p><p>Thematic sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/809680">By Touching, Make Blessed</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Hands Do What Lips Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title is yet another bastardization of a line from Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_.

For reasons he refuses to reveal and Jim is loath to press him on, Spock will only make love with Jim in the dark. And for that reason, Jim has not yet seen his lover’s body naked. But that doesn’t mean he does not _know_ his lover’s body naked.

Jim has mapped every part of Spock’s body with his hands, has explored every square inch of it. 

He usually begins at the top of his head – strike that, at the tips of his ears. Contrary to myth, Vulcan ears are not an erogenous zone, but it does not follow that they are not sexy. It amazes Jim that the tips are almost always cool to the touch, since the rest of Spock decidedly is not. Jim likes to cup them when Spock’s head is resting on his shoulder, working on the tips until they warm to Jim’s hand.

The hollow of Spock’s throat is Jim’s next, favored destination. With the lightest of touches, the skin nearly trembles beneath Jim’s touch, and when he presses down slightly, he can feel Spock purr. Spock will deny that Vulcans purr, will insist it’s some echo of some other internal workings of his body, or more than likely, Jim’s imagination, but Jim will not be fooled. He pictures himself at a medical symposium one day, presenting his proof; this makes him laugh.

Spock’s shoulder blades stick out incongruously from his otherwise well-muscled back when his arms are flexed. Jim likes to press his palms against them and feel the skin move over the bone. When he has tired of this, he likes to trace his hands down Spock’s sides to his narrow waist, resting his hands at the top of his slim hips. He presses his fingertips in at the sides just to feel the muscles bunch and twitch. Jim suspects Spock is ticklish there, but he has yet to make him laugh.

Jim has never seen Spock’s nipples, of course, but he imagines they are very small. When he touches them, the areolas bunch up immediately; when he breathes over them, they subside. They are surrounded by a mat of wiry hair, which covers the rest of his chest, and Jim likes the feeling when his fingertips, slightly moist from the sweat of Spock’s body, are caught by them. It is as if they are hugging him, holding him there, and his fingers don’t want to ever abandon their soft caresses.

Spock’s belly button – yes, Vulcans have them – is an outie. Jim has commented on this and gotten no response but a petulant _harrumph_ , leading him to believe it is an extreme rarity or, perhaps, a source of embarrassment for Spock. But Jim finds it cute; he imagines a subtle, almost sage-colored cast to it, deep within, and he’s chased it with his tongue, though never for long, as Spock often pulls away abruptly: more evidence of ticklishness.

Spock’s cock… Jim tries not to think of it in those terms actually, because the rhyme is stupid and reductive, and Spock’s penis is one to be admired. It is long and slender, like its owner, and tapered at the end; it lacks a glans like a human’s, but it pulses when fully aroused, a feature of which Jim can’t get enough. The skin of it is soft, like velvet, and it responds to Jim’s touch as if it has a mind of its own, leaning into him, seeking out the warmth of Jim’s skin, his familiarity, his caress. 

Jim has mapped every region of Spock’s body, from the tips of his sexy ears to the second toe on his right foot, which is slightly crooked from when he’d broken it as a boy, but Spock’s buttocks are more elusive. Sure, he’s had his hands on them, but he has yet to make a complete study of them. This is likely because whenever Jim’s hands are on them, they’ve got other aims, like pulling Spock in harder as he fucks into him, or holding him in place to prolong the deeper thrusts. 

But he’s got time to learn the things he’s missing, and time to wait to see it all too. Meanwhile, his hands tell him everything he needs to know. 

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
